On Heat
by MissPoisonedAddiction1
Summary: Leah's been feeling weird lately-and she can't quite figure out why.  Hormones, instinct, urges? Call it what you will. But what a girl wants and what a girl needs are two different things.
1. On Heat

After all was said and done with the leeches—Well, even though they were '_friends'_ now or whatever, that didn't mean they weren't still bloodsuckers—Leah figured all the fun was over. Like her mission in life was complete.

"How depressing." she mumbled.

It was hot as hell that night and though the air conditioner was on, even with her inhuman warmth, it didn't help the situation. She felt jittery, edgy but most of all she had this warmth between her thighs that she couldn't altogether place. When she had confronted the council about it last week but they were just as useful as tits on a bull. It seemed to her the pack knew—but honestly? _Men_.

She pressed her thighs together desperately while sitting in the living room—Seth was out with the pack, at the Cullen's house. Her mother picked up on her silent frustration.

"Leah, honey? Are you okay? Do you want another hamburger?" she asked softly, wiping the dishes clean.

That was the last thing on her mind, Leah thought with a frown.

"Nah, I'm good. I think I'll go for a walk." she said, rising from the couch and shivering briefly when the air conditioners breeze swept across her skin, sending goose bumps in all kind of places.

Her mother watched her carefully before continuing to scrub sauce off of Seth's plate.

"Hormones" she muttered mutely, but Leah heard it before closing the front door.

* * *

When she finally reached the Cullen's house, the smell still sent her eyes watering and her nose ached slightly. She shook the feeling off before pulling her jacket tighter around her frame. Every now and then she would loosen the clothing with a slight grimace. First it was too hot, then it was too damn cold. Stepping onto the porch of their home, she didn't bother knocking on the door.

Bella's creepy eyes found hers just as the door opened.

"Leah!" she murmured, sounding slightly amused at her presence.

And was it really bad to be thinking about taking the bitch down?

A low growl sounded in the hall and she found herself smiling in Edwards general direction knowingly.

Apparently it was.

She found joy in teasing Edward like tha t. T hinking crudely before grinning innocently. She made mental note once on Bella's non existant virginity and how it didn't count when you had sex with something that was considered dead.

Suddenly, Bella frowned, and she breathed in, breaking her from her inside glee.

"Leah, what kind of perfume are you wearing?" she asked almost faintly. Leah raised an eyebrow.

"None." She brushed past Bella, who stood still, drinking in Leah's scent deeply.

Seth looked up and grinned over a plate stacked with Spaghetti, his other arm lazily draped over the back of the couch.

"Hey, sis, you gotta try this!" he said through a mouthful, and she saw a tiny chunk of meat fly from his mouth. She raised her hand and slapped him across the head. "Keep your mouth closed," she said with an eye roll as the room was filled with the low rumble of a laugh. She looked around, counting the heads in the room. Paul was sitting with Quil and Embry, discussing the movie Tekken and how it just wasn't the same unless you were playing it. Sam was sitting beside Seth, watching the game absently. The younger brats of the pack were busily texting away on their phones. And then she looked over to the corner where Renesmee was giggling happily, and it still sent chills down Leah's spine that this kid was half vamp'd or whatever.

Leah could not believe the sight before her, thought, after a moments pause.

Jacob was playing dolls. With Renesmee.

And he was smiling.

Suddenly, without warning, Leah felt a laugh escape her lips—and then that seemed to set Jacob off because he looked up, narrowed his eyes and then his face went slack as he too began to breath like a person who had been holding their breath. And it wasn't just Jacob and Bella—the entire pack; including the brats and a reluctant Sam—began to tilt their heads this way and that, searching for the source of this scent. The laughter died in her throat.

"What the... What" Embry said between breathing in. "Is that?"

Leah knitted her brows together and took a deep inhale through her nose. She couldn't smell anything—just felt.

The air around her was warm and cold, drifting towards her like unwanted smoke, and again, she rubbed her upper arms through the material of her jacket, the pin prickle of goose bumps sending her on edge.

Something touched her calf and before she knew what was happening, a loud snarl escaped her throat and she leapt away from the contact, hackles raised.

Mick, one of the brats, jumped back and whimpered from her. He must have been searching the scent.

She stopped for a moment.

"What the _hell _is going on?" Alice asked coming down the stairs, finding every pair of the packs eyes on Leah as the room came to a stand still.

"I think," Bella said slowly, standing to Leah's right as she yet again took another unnecessary breath. She touched Leah's shoulder and before Leah could help it, she let out a sort of whine that sent her eyes wide with shock at the sudden outburst.

Bella took a look at Leah's face, turned to Alice and casually threw over her shoulder; "That Leah is on heat."


	2. On Heat The Chase

**First off, I would like to say I do NOT own any of these characters. I wish I did.**

**Anyway, this was all just an idea I had the other day and I truly do love Leah, although in these recent fanfic's she's a bit of a pussycat. Oh well, I like this Leah.**

**I'm sure you do too.**

**

* * *

**

It had been no less then eight hours since Bella's crude statement. Leah was still fuming.

She was not some hormonal _bitch_.

"No pun intended" she mumbled to her reflection, and stepping into the bathroom she switched on the cold to full. Easing out of her clothes, she cursed the material as it's warmth spread across her stomach, rising to her chest as she took it off. She screwed her eyes shut and ground her teeth together.

Honestly? How long could this so called heat wave last?

Stepping into the spray she resisted the urge to yelp. As soon as the cold water hit her frame, she began shivering, sensations she had never felt before this week engulfing her in flames. Said flames were coursing to the apex of her thighs.

She grit her teeth agitatedly and leaned against the tiles; their temperature was slightly warmer then the cold drizzling down her naked form.

Behind her lids all she could remember was the pure and undiluted lust on the packs faces.

Sheesh! Even the kids were staring at her like she was Hale Berry. Except for Seth, she thought with a frown and she thanked the heavens he seemed as unaffected by this scent as she was.

"Leah!" her mothers voice called from behind the door.

"Someone's on the phone for you!"

Leah swore, quickly scrubbed herself down and applied a small lather of conditioner before rinsing herself off and yanking a towel around herself.

Her mother stood, phone outstretched as Leah took it with a huff.

"This is she" Leah said somewhat unhappily.

"Well hello gorgeous." A voice purred on the end of the line. Her eyes widened.

"Embry? What the hell?"

"Look outside."

Leah narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the phone. Nonetheless, her eyes did travel to the window, and outside she found Embry standing there, phone plastered to his ear and a huge grin on his face.

She ignored the tingling sensation that curled its way down her spine.

* * *

"I thought you might want to grab some grub and head over to the Cullen's house," he said casually, falling into step with her as they walked down the street. She felt her forehead crinkle with worry.

"Don't fret, I know you don't like the food there, and besides—Jacob wants a pack meeting tonight."

Leah nodded slowly, and found herself staring off at something other then him. But her eyes kept wondering back, and narrowed onto his arms, hard defined muscle aching to be touched. She gulped and suddenly Embry sucked in a breath.

"There it is again," he murmured lowly, almost to himself.

She found herself leaning towards him in a daze, her fingers itching to touch his flesh. She felt the warmth radiate from beneath her palm—her skin barely touched his and already, she could feel his heart beat—and sighed softly.

As soon as the sigh escaped her lips, he grabbed her hand, stopping her from touching him and—was he shaking?

"Don't," he whispered softly, eyes closed.

"It's hard enough already. I can't..." he gestured wildly to the space between them, releasing her hand.

She blinked back, and snapped out of the haze that had her weeping in glee just seconds ago.

"What?"

"Jacob…." He mumbled, struggling with words.

"Jacob said you couldn't touch me?" she asked slowly.

Embry nodded.

Leah found herself upset—and that was weird, because honestly she had never wanted anything like _this_—at the thought of no contact but couldn't place why.

"We better get going" Embry mumbled shifting his jeans inconspicuously. He looked around, slightly frantic as if someone would jump out and scare him nearby.

Leah nodded, and began to jog down the street, her footfalls almost silenced by the wind. He caught up easily and nothing could replace the awkwardness that hung between them. Her stomach grumbled lowly and she realized he'd forgotten about them having lunch. She didn't mention it.

* * *

"Change of plans" Jacob murmured as soon as he found Embry and Leah walking towards them. Jacob urged the pack outside. Seth stayed behind at Sam's hushed murmur as well as the brats, but they didn't seem to mind seeing as their fingers flittered over the keys on their phones. Sam's face was blank as he followed Jacob, a step behind him.

Jacob was not the alpha of Sam but the pack—Besides faithful Paul—were reluctant to listen to him. She had no choice but to fall behind the five males as they walked into the depths of the forest.

She felt the pad of Embry's thumb brush against her arm when she began idly fumbling with the material of her shirt. She glanced in his direction and he smiled at her.

Quil flanking his left spared a glance at the contact, and the silence was filled with the rumble of a growl. Jacob stopped abruptly, pivoting on his heels, turning to Quil and cocking a single brow upwards.

"You okay there, Quil?" he asked absently, and Leah found herself inching backwards when Jacobs eyes turned predatory.

"You said we couldn't touch her," Paul remarked, glaring fully at Embry who glared right back.

"She was nervous. I could smell it on her." Embry snarled defensively.

"That's not all you could smell, obviously" Quil grumbled lowly.

Leah stared at them all.

A ridiculous thought flooded across her like a knife to the gut.

Were they fighting? More importantly… Over her?

She found herself at a standstill, watching helplessly as teeth glistened dangerously. She witnessed Sam's eyes flicker to Jacobs, a low and dangerous snarl building.

Embry put himself in front of Leah.

That did it.

"You don't own her!" Quil barked and then Paul began to shake profusely.

"Stop!" she shouted, but the plea fell on deaf ears.

With a blink, Paul phased, Quil following a beat after. Soon, all of them were standing there in a sort of messed up circle of fur, ranging from black to brown, to blonde to gray.

"You're all mad!" she cried suddenly, and all eyes fell on her.

She gulped heavily, as each set of eyes portrayed the same thing. She was a lamb to the slaughter.

They all seemed to breath in at the same time; seeking the scent of her sex.

Something told her to run.

Now.

* * *

Seth was sitting there worrying his lip between his teeth a little sharply; he was wondering why he couldn't have gone to the meeting. Surely he was mature enough now.

Alice patted his head with a smile that lit up her whole face and Seth still found himself smiling like an idiot right back—though some time ago he would have flinched.

The brats were busy texting, and talking to each other about these girls at school; something along the lines of "Dude, she is so freakin' hot. I mean, I know she just got here but still, I'd tap that."

"Amen brother."

So Seth kind of felt it was his responsibility to tell them what respect meant.

"Look guys, you can't go saying things like that." Seth said with a frown.

The brats looked up, stared at him. And laughed.

The laugh was cut short when Alice stepped in front of them.

"Under this roof you will not speak with that," and she leaned forward happily, patting one of their heads also.

"And besides, the girl you're talking about? She's not going to the school dance with any of you this year." Alice clucked her tongue as she turned to Jasper, linking her arm through his and traveled upstairs.

"Boys" she mumbled with a sigh.

"Girls" the brats said in unison.

Seth cracked up laughing.

* * *

Leah had phased. And during the simple act where bones broke and healed, where skin split and fur grew, she felt a sudden war of voices in her head.

The words were so loud and sharp she had no choice but to bark loudly—the voices drew to silence. She felt herself more out of control here, in this form where everything was so perfectly defined.

And then it happened. She shivered briefly, and the wind kicked up, sending waves of something like _want _all through her and then she found herself turning, her hips sashaying this way and that and she allowed this moment of pure _wolf_ to rule her.

The moment disappeared when she felt a cold nose bump against her leg. She growled.

And then the instinct kicked in just as Embry lunged at Paul.

_She's mine!_

Her eyes widened.

She did the only thing that she knew she advanced in among them.

She ran.

Little did she know the chase had just begun.

* * *

_Reviews are lovely!_

**Just a quick question; who (if I decide to get down and dirty with this fic) should be the one to**—ahem—**with Leah? I'm leaning towards the ones who haven't imprinted (Embry, nomnom) but I'm thinking Paul? I don't know. Tell me what you think in your review!**


	3. On Heat The Insanity

**_Authors Note:_**

**I do not own any of these characters.**

**Reviews are my high.**

**

* * *

**

_Faster, faster, avoid the tree. Watch out for the river, jump. Run. Faster, get away._

Her mind chanted incoherently and if she listened closely, she could hear their footfalls besides the loud persistent hum of her heart. This was so messed up, so fucked up.

Leah turned her head, continuing to run, her legs almost aching. She caught a glimpse of black.

She snarled, snapped her eyes to the front and wondered faintly in what kind of universe was this okay?

She had put that mental wall up, mainly because the thoughts and images were almost savage; and what scared her most was these wolfs—her friends—had wanted to do this to her.

It was complete and utter chaos.

She felt rather then saw what happened next.

Something like a train hit her, knocked her to the ground. The air in her lungs expelled in one big yelp and she found herself trying to move, still trying to get away.

She looked up hurriedly, to find the predator, but all she saw was Embry.

She stared at him in amazement. The possessiveness, although waning, was not entirely gone.

His back was turned to her as he sniffed this way and that. He stood still, closed his eyes, seeming satisfied no one was out there.

_They won't hurt you, Leah. I promise_.

His voice inside her mind was like a sweet symphony.

How long had she been running? How far away were they?

These questions dotted in and out in front of her, but she realized everything would be fine. Everything would be fine because Embry was here, with no intention of harming her or forcing her to…

Embry was _here_.

She was _safe_.

* * *

Bella sat her little girl on her lap as she slept, and every now and then, with the weight on her lap and the contact between them, Bella saw her daughter was dreaming of Jacob.

She brushed her daughters hair out of her face, was tempted to smooth the worry away from Renesmee's little cheeks, but decided against it.

Her baby girl was dreaming.

She wouldn't take that away from her.

Edward stood close by, and watched them both with a gentle smile.

Bella kissed her daughters cheek, continued to hum her own lullaby and found herself rocking back and forth slowly.

If Bella had been able to sleep, she would have.

Listening closely to the little girls breathing she heard a couple of snores from downstairs. It seemed the wolfs had been laid to sleep.

She smiled, and though she envied them for that simple act, she didn't deprive them of it.

In the distance, a faint but long howl was heard.

* * *

Leah stood up hastily on all fours, her back arched, and she felt herself tense all over. That howl was too close for comfort.

Embry began to growl lowly, eyes looking to his left and right, and she saw his hackles raise when a wolf drew closer.

It was Jacob. She almost sighed in relief—but the chase wasn't over. His eyes were still holding that possessiveness that scared and excited her. Embry growled when Jacob took a step towards Leah.

He looked bigger then Embry, and she knew if the two fought, he would win.

_Back off, Jacob._

Embry snarled in fury.

And then, just as quick as the worlds flittered into her mind, she found herself staring at Jacob, wondering when he had turned so… Wild.

_Stand. Down. Embry._

It wasn't a threat—it was an order of the alpha and she found herself whimpering when Embry had no choice but to lay down on his stomach. His hackles were still raised as she watched Jacob edge closer.

_Jake! Don't do this, look, you need to see that this is NOT you! Jake!_

She pleaded with complete abandon in her mind, but found nothing in his eyes. Just lust, clouding everything else he knew.

He was so close now; she could feel his head bump against her leg, sending her shivering in fear and delight. He circled her slowly and he breathed in deeper when he found the scent of her arousal, adding to his high.

_Jake…_

With one long lick against her leg, she felt her resolve fall away, ebbing to nothing but retreat, surrender. Defenseless.

Her eyes fell closed as she felt him seeking her scent, and shuddered when his nose came too close to her sex. Her last resort flashed across her mind subtly.

_Jake! Renesmee!_

That stopped him, froze him in place.

He seemed to snap out of whatever daze he was still in, though Leah found herself wanting _him_—she fought with tooth and nail to brush the thought away before it relit the fire within him.

_Renesmee…_

Jake thought of his imprint, of what she would be when she was older, focusing himself on something other then Leah's sweet addicting scent of _want._

And that's when the three wolfs nearby made themselves known by stepping out of the shadows.

A thought flooded her, quick and fast, the solution so simple that she just went with it.

As soon as she shoved images in her mind of their imprints right in front of them, their bodies grew tense, and the thoughts of desire—Of them all taking her, one by one until the lust was sedated—vanished with an orchestra of whines.

The insanity was still there, heavily between them. But the chase was over.


	4. On Heat The Damaged Pride

**Authors Note:**

So. Last chapter is up next.

Disclaimer: I don't need to tell you? Do I?

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

* * *

For a while, everything between the pack was awkward. Leah noticed the way Paul was overly skittish, looking this way and that as if he thought the boogie man would come out of no where and scare him. Quil was pushing jokes to the edge of extinction. Embry avoided eye contact with anyone. Sam was gone, on a honeymoon with Emily. If it weren't so tense, she would have laughed at how much of a cluster-fuck everything was.

A lot of questions went unasked. Some of them didn't need voicing. But Embry glared at Jacob silkily as if the alpha might burst into flames. Leah wrinkled her nose in Embry's direction, raising a quizzical brow. He just huffed in response and Quil slapped him on the shoulder.

Finally, someone spoke.

"So why _did_ you put an order on the pack?" Edward murmured softly in a tone she didn't altogether like.

"Because," Jacob voiced out loud with a sigh "It seemed safer for Leah."

"But you did try to…" Bella murmured softly, looking at her daughter who lay asleep in Jacob's arms. He stared at her and she knew the imprint was a magical thing, but she felt kind of wrong to be watching the adoration on his face.

"I know," he almost growled. "But you don't—couldn't possibly—understand what that scent was doing to us."

The room fell silent.

Paul jumped up.

"I need to go."

He ran out the door faster then Leah could blink.

When Edward received a look, he laughed softly.

"Rachel" he murmured.

They all nodded somberly.

Leah could still feel eyes on her as she turned around and spoke to Seth about dinner.

Embry's face was grim.

* * *

After she finished off her third hot dog Leah yawned tiredly.

She was laying on her bed, almost asleep when she heard a pebble hit the window. She jumped up, and looked out into the night, her eyes adjusting quickly. She caught a flash of fur as the figure darted into the forest. She grinned toothily.

Chucking on some track pants and a singlet, she ran downstairs quickly, avoiding the floorboards that groaned and creaked loudly no matter what the pressure. She flung the door open, closed it and ran, her blood pumping as she felt the air brush across her skin, the moonlight making everything seem so much simpler.

Then she stopped dead when Embry stood before her. In wolf form he was both beautiful and dangerous. She stepped toward him and he whined softly, lowering his head. She smiled, kept walking forward and stroked behind his ear. He fell to the ground and let out a sound that sounded like a whimper. She sat in front of him.

"Embry. I never got to… thank you for before… When you protected me." She murmured, rubbing his ear gently, knowing it was the most joyous of places to be petted.

His tongue lolled out the side of his mouth, licking her other hand, his hot wet tongue tracing up her palm. She found herself shuddering.

"That's not fair," she whispered and he let out a barky laugh that made her laugh right along with him.

"This may seem crazy, Embry… But I think…"

She almost finished her sentence, but that same long hot tongue ran across her cheek, sending her heart thudding dangerously in her chest.

He kept licking though, and when she began to cry, his licks grew more insistent. Had it been anyone else, she might have phased right on the spot.

But this was Embry. Her savior. Her…

She whimpered brokenly, and her heart threatened to shatter in a million pieces.

And damn her, the heat wave must have still been because she felt so emotional; happy, (that she realized something she had never thought possible) sad, (because he might imprint one day and she could _not _go through that again) angry (at herself) and she didn't know which emotion to stick with.

She cried.

He rested his head on her shoulder and dipped his chin, urging her forward into his big warm chest, and her fingers laced into his fur, clinging desperately.

She sobbed, and finally, all the aggression, all the depression from her fathers death, all the grudges? They were wiped clean from her consciousness. She didn't know how long she stayed there, didn't feel the shift beneath her hands, only felt the smooth warm heated skin, so much like her own holding her back tightly like she might fall apart. She felt his breath slither by her ear.

That's when it happened.

Her lips met his.

And her world tilted on its axis.

Because she was in love with Embry. Stupid, adorable, questionable, funny Embry.

And he had yet to imprint.

Could her pride be any more damaged?


	5. On Heat The Bust

**Authors Note: **_Well, sorry, but this is it. I stayed up until like.. 1:23 AM to finish this, so leave a review, plox?_

**Disclaimer: **_Do not own._

* * *

At first, she's glad he can't hear what she's thinking. Because right now, her lips against his? It's causing a flood of images to go through her mind, and burn themselves into her retina.

The tears are drying on her cheeks, and she smells like him.

Her eyes are screwed shut when his tongue traces her lip, and she can hear him breathing faintly, his heart racing hard against her chest.

Their bodies meld together so perfectly, she doesn't know where his body begins or where hers ends. Her arms lace around his neck, and the heat is so much fiercer now, causing a sensation to coil in her stomach, travel lower.

If he were to take her right there? She wouldn't have cared. She would encourage it.

That hot tongue enters her mouth, and she can't find the will to fight back.

"Embry…" she whispers when he trails that hot mouth down her neck.

He gasps for air.

"Leah, you're killing me," he murmurs huskily, tongue lapping at her flesh.

She moans.

He shudders.

"Tell me to stop," he whispers, although something tells her he doesn't really mean that.

"Leah… Tell me…" she silences him, biting the flesh between his neck and shoulder. He growls lowly, pulls her body tighter against his, as if it were possible.

A thought breaks into her mind, unearthing the obvious.

The only reason he is like this… Is because she's on heat. She pulls away from him sharply. He stares at her, dazed.

"Leah?"

"I've… I gotta go" she hurriedly lies, and sprints off into the night.

The world revolves around that single moment, however, when she thought he might actually want her too. Might love her.

_Stupid… So stupid… _

_

* * *

_

It's lunchtime when her eyes snap open. She's lying on her bed, and if not for the pile of muddy clothes on the floor, she might have believed last night was a dream. She sits up, rubs her eyes and heads for the bathroom. At least the heat feels less persistent now, almost a dull hum in the back of her mind. She washes, changes into shorts and tank top. A note is left on the fridge.

"Gone shopping. Food is in the microwave."

She yawns, snatches the note and tosses it into the bin.

A knock sounds at the door.

She walks to the door, finger drying her hair, opens it and…

Warm, hot, familiar lips press against hers harshly.

She barely has time to realize that it's Embry before he pulls away.

"Leah, look, I—

It's her turn to surprise him as she latches onto him, yanks him inside and then he's pressing her against the door, running his hands all over her and it's not enough. Never enough.

She has the brief feeling of falling before he lifts her off the ground, grinds himself into her and she moans at the simplicity of how hard he is, how hot he feels.

He's traveling down the hall, and she bits his neck. He growls, the sound music to her ears.

He drops her onto the bed, and it gets fuzzy as to where they are until she hears the familiar sound of the floorboards creak of her room and he's tugging off his shirt and she has a moment to stare—sure, she's seen him like this a thousand times, but her eyes feel anew, as if she had been oblivious to how perfect he was. Is.

His hands grasp the fabric of her shirt, yank it harshly upwards, and she hears him gasp as he finds her bra-less. She blushes, momentarily embarrassed, before he groans.

"Baby, you're so fucking perfect."

Embry's mouth, oh how she loves that mouth, licks at her breasts, causing her to writhe under him as the madness of this lust sends shockwaves of electricity through her.

The hands continue to wander, pull the denim away from her, and the smell of her arousal hits him and he whimpers softly.

She's never been this close to well, this, except for with Sa—No. She won't think of him now.

Suddenly, as if waking from slumber, they're both naked and gathering much more then necessary body heat. His blindingly hot member presses against her thigh.

"Embry" she murmurs.

"I know," he whispers. He leans back, and she grasps him in her hand, running smooth fingers from base to tip slowly, leisurely. She feels her jaw drop, glances at him and sighs slowly.

He shudders.

The joy that finds it's way to her heart should be too much. But it still makes her weep inside her mind with glee.

She pulls him gently to her core, guiding him. And with one swift move of his hips, he's buried deep in her, where it feels so right that it makes her want to cry.

He begins to move.

"Embry, Embry, Embry" she chants in bliss as feelings she never knew existed tug at her very soul. He pumps faster into her, and she feels him hit this spot that makes her almost blind.

"Right there" she cries and he moves faster, both ignoring the persistent bang when her headrest hits the wall.

He buries himself deeper, pants rhythmically with her and he manages a short "Leah, I'm…" before she feels herself shuddering, the waves of her orgasm sending her into open-mouthed spasms as he stills inside her. She has the brief moment of feeling his pulse inside her thrum before he rolls off of her, collapses to the side. They're both panting softly, eyes shut as the world stills with them.

For a while, all they hear is each others breathing and the hum of electricity from the fridge.

"Leah… I don't want you to think that…" he pants out, eyes open, searching hers. He immediately tenses when he sees a tear in her eye.

"I understand. It was all because of my scent…" she whispers.

He growls, grasps both her wrists, pulls her to him and makes her look him in the eye.

"I was saying… I don't want you to think that this is just a one time thing," he snarls, although his tone is gentle, behind the small rage.

Her eyes stare right into his. She was blind to it. But something deeper then lust lays there, in his irises. And she finds herself smiling like an idiot.

"Embry…"

He grins like an idiot also.

And it may seem awfully cliché but at the same time, they both whisper; "I love you." In unison.

Imprint or no imprint, she thought sleepily as a door opened somewhere in the house, it didn't matter. Because she was in love with Embry. Stupid, adorable, questionable Embry.

And he loved her right back.

They both almost missed the door opening and barely had enough time to cover their nudity before Sue started screaming.

Busted.


End file.
